happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
See You Later, Elevator/Gallery
Images from the episode See You Later, Elevator. Note: All images are put in order. Episode S3E14 SyouE1.png|The big office building. S3E14 Elevator.png|Going up. S3E14 Waitforme.png|Handy: "Wait for me!" Cuddles: "Hehe, sucker." S3E14 Closeup.png|Sniffles: "Quick, Handy, take my hand! Oh wait a minute..." S3E14 SyouE2.png|The elevator's doors closed. S3E14 Handy.png|"Damn it!" S3E14 See You Later, Elevator.png|"Just waiting for the elevator to reach my floor..." S3E14 SyouE3.png|"Down." S3E14 1.png|Pop smoking, Cub smiling. S3E14 2.png|Should you really just throw a match behind you? S3E14 SyouE4.png|Pop's match flies away. S3E14 SyouE5.png|Wait... It flies in the wndow! S3E14 SyouE6.png|Exhausted Toothy. S3E14 3.png|"I'm finally finished..." S3E14 4.png|"...What's that?..." S3E14 Boom.png|All that paperwork destroyed. S3E14 5.png|"...WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH! I'M BURNING!" S3E14 SyouE7.png|Fire alarm! S3E14 Elevatorstops.png|The elevator stops. S3E14 Elevatorfaces.png|LOL, each one has a different mouth. S3E14 Firebegins.png|You had to smoke in a public area, didn't you, Pop? And you had to throw it out the window instead of a trash can. S3E14 Firemoose.png|Firefighters come to... oh no! We're screwed. S3E14 SyouE8.png|Fire near elevator's control system... It won't end well. S3E14 SyouE9.png|I told you! S3E14 SyouE10.png|The elevator falls down. S3E14 Thefallingbegins.png|The falling begins. S3E14 Falling down.png|"What's going on? Are we falling down?" S3E14 SyouE11.png|Lumpy waits for elevator. S3E14 SyouE12.png|"How much time does it take?" S3E14 SyouE13.png|"I need to find another way." S3E14 SyouE14.png|Stairs. S3E14 Tothestairs.png|When the elevator is out of service, take the stairs. S3E14 Lotsofstairs.png|Stairs: They're like elevators, but require more exercise. S3E14 SyouE15.png|"Oh no." S3E14 SyouE16.png|The elevator stopped. S3E14 Elevatoropen.png|The door has opened... S3E14 Mime with tail.png|Mime with a tail. S3E14 SyouE17.png|"Is everything okay?" S3E14 Nowrun.png|...now run for your lives! S3E14 Geniusesfirst.png|Sniffles: "Geniuses first!" S3E14 Notrunning.png|I said run for your lives. S3E14 Elevatordeath.png|Talk about dying with a smile. Death: Sniffles S3E14 Thatsodd.png|That's odd. S3E14 Oh no.png|Mime: "(What am I seeing)?!" S3E14 SyouE18.png|Exhausted Lumpy. S3E14 SyouE19.png|Yeah, he tries very hard to do it. S3E14 Fireman steps.png|There are more steps than that! S3E14 SyouE20.png|The elevator stops again. S3E14 Cuddlespopout.png|This time, Cuddles tries to escape. S3E14 Cuddles.png|Cuddles about to meet a similar fate to 1000 Ways to Die. S3E14 Owch.png|Unlike Sniffles, he felt it. Death: Cuddles S3E14 SyouE21.png|Uh-oh, it starts to go down. S3E14 SyouE22.png|The strongest intestine in the world. S3E14 Madeit.png|Congrats, Lumpy! You're the first person to make it up those steps alive. S3E14 SyouE23.png|Lumpy is about to... S3E14 Puke.png|Ewww. S3E14 SyouE24.png|"I need to save them anyways". S3E14 6.png|"Help! Someone hear me?" S3E14 SyouE25.png|Lumpy hears them. S3E14 Axe.png|Lumpy prepares to chop the door open. S3E14 SyouE26.png|Suddenly the elevator's doors open. S3E14 7.png|"Yeah, I'm safe!" S3E14 Mime's death.png|Not even THIS will get Mime to talk! Death: Mime S3E14 Axe mistake.png|Lumpy realizes the elevator trolled him. S3E14 Chopped Mime.png|This reminds me of another time a firefighter killed someone trying to open a door with an axe. S3E14 SyouE27.png|Does he need to use stairs once more? S3E14 SyouE28.png|"Woah!" S3E14 SyouE29.png|I think you know what Lumpy decided to do. S3E14 Intestinerope.png|And this is like that other time Cuddles got split in half while his intestines remained intact. S3E14 Giggles.png|"Sniff... All my friends are dead!" S3E14 SyouE30.png|Help arrived! S3E14 Ceilingmoose.png|Ceiling moose. S3E14 Poor Giggles.png|"W-who's that? Sniff..." S3E14 SyouE31.png|"I'm saved!" S3E14 Burningtower.png|Did they make it? S3E14 8.png|They did! S3E14 SyouE32.png|"Stay here". S3E14 SyouE33.png|"And I need to save some more lives!" S3E14 SyouE34.png|The building before explosion. S3E14 SyouE35.png|Ka-Boom! S3E14 The Cursed Idol.png|Can you see The Cursed Idol in the explosion? S3E14 Truffles.png|Giggles before death. Truffles is watching her... S3E14 SyouE36.png|Shocked Giggles. Death: Pop, Handy S3E14 Giggles' death.png|Looks like Handy and Pop didn't make it. But where's Cub? Death: Giggles S3E14 Outtheelevator.png|Weird how Lumpy got in that elevator so fast. S3E14 9.png|Cuddles' body (or half of it). S3E14 SyouE37.png|"I'll save you!" S3E14 Mouthtogut.png|Fun Fact: Blowing into an intestine won't bring the dead back to life. S3E14 Ending 1.png|The half of Cuddles' body before explosion. S3E14 Ending 2.png|Boom! Miscellaneous S3E14 Giggles crying.png|Giggles crying. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries